


a cute and slow morning

by march_hyde



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hyde/pseuds/march_hyde
Summary: For flame's prompt of domesticity, JUST BABIES BEING CUTE.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	a cute and slow morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 




End file.
